sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Emperor (film)
| starring = Tommy Lee Jones Matthew Fox Eriko Hatsune Toshiyuki Nishida Masatoshi Nakamura Kaori Momoi Colin Moy | music = Alex Heffes | cinematography = Stuart Dryburgh | editing = Chris Plummer | studio = Krasnoff Foster Productions United Performers' Studio | distributor = Roadside Attractions Lionsgate Shochiku Company | released = | runtime = 105 minutes | country = United States Japan | language = English Japanese | budget = | gross = $14,667,451 }} Emperor is a 2012 American-Japanese historical drama film directed by Peter Webber, marking his first film in five years. Tommy Lee Jones and Matthew Fox star in lead roles as General Douglas MacArthur and Brigadier General Bonner Fellers respectively. It is a joint American and Japanese production.[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2103264/combined IMDb: Emperor - Country] Linked 2013-06-05 Plot Brigadier-General Bonner Fellers is sent to Japan as a part of the occupation force. He is tasked with arresting Japanese war criminals, including Prime Minister Hideki Tojo. Before he departs, he privately orders his Japanese interpreter, Takahashi, to locate his Japanese girlfriend, Aya Shimada. After arresting Tojo, the Supreme Commander for the Allied Powers, General of the Army Douglas MacArthur informs Fellers that Emperor Hirohito can be tried as a war criminal. Doing so could lead to a revolt, but the American people want the Emperor to stand trial for Japan's actions. MacArthur gives Fellers ten days to investigate the Emperor. When Takahashi informs Fellers that Aya's Tokyo apartment was bombed, he orders him to investigate her hometown, Shizuoka. Fellers and his staff compile a list of people who advised Emperor Hirohito when the war started. None of the Japanese who are friendly to the Americans are among them and they resort to Tojo for more information. He gives them the name of Fumimaro Konoe, the former prime minister. Fellers then asks Konoe's if the Emperor was responsible for starting the war and Konoe gives no conclusive evidence, but directs Fellers to Kōichi Kido, Lord Keeper of the Privy Seal. While Fellers waits to meet with Kido, Takahashi informs Fellers Kido will not show up. Fellers soon after recalls his 1940 visit to Tokyo when he reunited with Aya, then an English teacher. He learns Aya returned to Japan after her father became ill and died. After a banquet at MacArthur's residence, Takahashi informs Fellers that Shizuoka was bombed; Fellers immediately travels there. He is devastated by the damage and orders Takahashi to find a list of the dead. Fellers recalls his visit to Aya's uncle, General Kajima, for help with a paper on the mindset of the Japanese soldier. Kajima insists if the United States and Japan were at war, the Japanese would win because of the Japanese soldier's sense of duty to the Emperor. When Fellers returns to Tokyo, he decides he must interview Teizaburō Sekiya, a member of the Privy Council. Sekiya, like Konoe, does not give any evidence to exonerate the Emperor. During Fellers' interview with Kido, he discusses the time before the Japanese surrender. The Supreme Council's deadlock between those in favour of surrender and those who were not led the Emperor to address the Council. Because there were strong militarists in the Imperial Army, the Emperor made an audio recording of his order to surrender. Before the recording could be broadcast, the militarists attempted a coup and attacked the Imperial Palace. The Emperor and Kido survived and broadcast the recording. Unfortunately for Fellers, the other witnesses committed suicide and all records were destroyed, leaving him only with Kido's testimony. Kido informs Fellers the Emperor's role is, in actuality, a ceremonial one and the Emperor was influential in ending the war. Fellers decides to visit General Kajima, who was also Aya's uncle. General Kajima explains to Fellers that the Japanese people are selfless and capable of great sacrifice as well as unspeakable crimes because of their devotion to a set of values. Kajima does not know if the Emperor is guilty, but he notes his role in ending the war. He gives Fellers a box of folded letters written by Aya to Fellers and learns Aya died in an Allied bombing raid. Fellers concludes it cannot be determined whether the Emperor is guilty or innocent, but his role in ending the war was significant. He gives his conclusion to MacArthur, who is displeased because of the lack of conclusive evidence. Fellers argues the Emperor should be exonerated as the Allies agreed they would allow Japan to keep him as the head of state. MacArthur orders Fellers to arrange a meeting between him and the Emperor. Before the Emperor arrives, Fellers informs MacArthur of his role in diverting Allied bombers away from Shizuoka. MacArthur replies because no American lives were lost because of it, he will turn a blind eye. When Emperor Hirohito arrives, he offers himself to be punished rather than Japan. MacArthur states he has no intention of punishing Japan or Hirohito and wishes to discuss Japan's reconstruction. Cast * Tommy Lee Jones as General of the Army Douglas MacArthur * Matthew Fox as Brigadier General Bonner Fellers * Eriko Hatsune as Aya Shimada * Toshiyuki Nishida as General Kajima * Masatoshi Nakamura as Prince Fumimaro Konoe, former Prime Minister * Kaori Momoi as Mrs Kajima * Colin Moy as General Richter * Masayoshi Haneda as Takahashi * Takatarō Kataoka as Emperor Hirohito * Masatō Ibu as Kōichi Kido, Lord Keeper of the Privy Seal * Isao Natsuyagi as Teizaburō Sekiya, member of the Privy Council * Shôhei Hino as General Hideki Tojo, former Prime Minister Production Principal photography began shooting in January 2012 in New Zealand. Release The film premiered at the 2012 Toronto International Film Festival and saw a limited release in the United States on March 8, 2013. Producer Gary Foster, Matthew Fox and Tommy Lee Jones attended a Japanese premiere along with several Japanese actors and actresses on July 18, 2013, preceding its opening in the cinemas nationwide in Japan on July 27. Reception The film received mostly negative reviews, with a 31% rating based on 86 reviews on review aggregate Rotten Tomatoes, with the consensus "Despite a typically strong performance from Tommy Lee Jones, Emperor does little with its fascinating historical palate, and is instead bogged down in a clichéd romantic subplot."Emperor - Rotten Tomatoes References External links * * * * * Category:2012 films Category:2010s drama films Category:2010s historical films Category:2010s war films Category:American films Category:American drama films Category:American historical films Category:American war films Category:Pacific War films Category:Japanese films Category:Japanese drama films Category:Japanese historical films Category:Japanese war films Category:English-language films Category:Japanese-language films Category:Films set in Japan Category:Films set in Tokyo Category:Films shot in Japan Category:Films shot in New Zealand Category:Films shot in Tokyo Category:World War II films Category:Shochiku films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Roadside Attractions films Category:Films set in 1945 Category:Films set in 1946 Category:Cultural depictions of Douglas MacArthur Category:Cultural depictions of Hideki Tojo Category:Cultural depictions of Hirohito